A Boy and His Kitsune Yokai
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: Cilan, a lone fox demon with no friends and has to be confined to the Gym and city of his home... Ash, a young man aiming to be a Pokémon Master... Iris, a b****y ten year old who hates Cilan and wants to split up the friendship between him and Ash... What happens when these three meet? What adventures will they have? Will any of Iris's plans work? AU Cilan younger and Ash older
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 : The Encounter and Setting Off!

*In Unova, there is a city, where three orphaned brothers lived. The youngest had a certain... condition which had him confined to both the Gym and City. He wasn't even allowed to battle Trainers and could only watch from the highest balcony... he longed to be free from what he calls a prison, even though he gets all the food he wants, but he wants to be more out in the open... eventually he gets his wish... for one day an older boy comes to challenge the gym...*

Cilan: But why can't I go outside the barrier?!

Chili: Its for your own good! If someone saw you and your condition, the goverment would be on your tail! *looks at his tail twitching* Literally...

Cress: *hands him a cheesecake, laced with sleeping drugs* Here eat this and you'll feel better...

Cilan: Fine... *eats it and feels sleepy* hey... whats in this- *drops the cake and fork*

Cress: *sighs* Poor little brother... *lies him on the bed and tucks him in* He just doesn't know... its a very cruel world out there...

Chili: Think he'll wake up anytime soon?

Cress: No, he'll be out for a little while. Those drugs are strong after all... *cleans up the mess* c'mon, we gotta go open the Gym soon.

Chili: Right.

*so they leave Cilan to his dreams... however, due to his quick healing powers, the youngest brother woke up and heard talking...*

Boy: Yes, I'm here to challenge the Gym for the badge. *pause* Wait, weren't there three of you?

Cress: There are three of us, but the third is currently resting. By the way, I'm Cress and this is my brother Chili.

Chili: Nice to meet you. Your name is?

Boy: I'm Ash, from Pallet Town, in Kanto.

*meanwhile Cilan was listening from the balcony...*

Cilan: *purrs a bit* He sounds nice... maybe I could battle with him...

Ash: *hears Cilan* Huh... I hear another voice... *follows it until he finds Cilan* Hi, I'm Ash! Whats your name?

Cilan: *has a cloak on* I'm C-Cilan... nice to meet you... I'm the third brother...

Ash: Why are you all alone up here and not outside?

Cilan: I wish not to say...

Ash: Can I battle you?

Cilan: S-sure...

Ash: Great! *goes to the battlefield*

Cilan: *follows*

Ash: Alright Pikachu, you're up!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika!

Ash: So, what Pokemon will you be using?

Cilan: *gets out a Pokeball* This one! Come out, Pansage!

Pansage: *comes out and bows* Hello, please allow me to serve you a battle today.

Cilan: O_O

Ash: Huh, so you have a talking Pokemon too? Well in that case, hey Pikachu, you don't have to keep saying your name!

Pikachu: Finally!

Cilan: I... just never heard him talk before...

Ash: I see...

Pansage: *ready to fight*

Ref. : Ready... BEGIN!

Ash: Pikachu! Volt Tackle!

Pikachu: *does so*

Cilan: Pansage, DODGGGGGE! it!

Pansage: *dodges* Missed!

Pikachu: *goes under Pansage, and leaps up w/ Volt Tackle, and hits him*

Cilan: Gonna take more than that! Pansage, use Dig!

Pansage: *recovers and uses dig*

Ash: Careful, Pikachu... he can be anywhere... listen for him...

Pikachu: Right... *listens*

Pansage: *comes up and tackles Pikachu head on*

Ash: Now use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: *does so, sending Pansage into the ground... hard*

Cilan: Pansage! Are you ok?!

Pansage: *struggles to get up* Come at me, bro!

Ash: Use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: *unleashes a massive Thunderbolt on Pansage*

Pansage: *screams in pain and faints* w

Ref. : Pansage is unable to battle! Victory goes to Ash!

Ash: Way to go, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Awesome!

Cilan: *returns Pansage* I'm so rusty... my first Gym battle in a long time... and I lost...

Ash: Your first battle in long while? Whys that?

Cilan: *sighs sadly* I have a certain condition...and I'm not allowed outside or outside of the city...

Ash: Thats terrible! You should be free!

Cilan: You have no idea how much i've longed for freedom...

Ash: Um Cilan, if you don't mind me asking; what is this condition of yours?

Cilan: *is hesitent* I'll show you... but you have to promise not to go tell anyone or get the government on me...

Ash: I promise...

Cilan: Alright... *takes off his cloak revealing that hes a Kitsune Yokai*

Ash: Y-your a fox demon...

Cilan: ... *waiting for him to scream and run off*

Ash: That... is... so... AWESOME! I never thought I meet a real one! *paused* I thought they were all wiped out...

Cilan: *still shocked by his response*

Ash: Oh man, you gotta tell me more! *gets an idea* I know! You can come with me on my journey!

Cress: Thats not such a good idea...

Ash: Why not?

Chili: Cause... hes the last one... we dunno if there are any surviving ones around...

Cress: To make matters worse, there are poachers and hunters that find them quite rare and could make a bundle off of one...

Chili: We're afraid that he may become a target and we'll never see him again...

Ash: Don't worry, I'll make sure to protect him.

Cress: He can go... but please keep your word... hes still just a 'puppy'...

Ash: *mentally* _Puppy? What did he mean by that...?_

*a few hours later... Cilan was ready to go... but kept his cloak on just to be safe...*

Cress: *undoes the berrier* Please be careful out there, little brother...

Cilan: I will...

Chili: *eating donuts* And don't be so gluttonus...

Cilan: Look whos talking...

*the two leave as the brothers wave goodbye...*

Chili: You think he'll be ok, Cress?

Cress: I'm sure he will... lets just hope nothing bad happens...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The New "Dog" in Town!

*After having befriended Cilan, Ash allowed him to traval around Unova with him. The fox was curious about everything around him, causing his friend to laugh. Its now night time and time for dinner as Ash prepares...*

Cilan: Do you need some help?

Ash: No, I got it, you just relax. We've been walking all day. A good dinner and a good night's sleep will do us both some good, that way, we'll both be refreshed in the morning.

Cilan: If you say so...

Ash: By the way, what do you like to eat?

Cilan: Anything.

Ash: O_O uh...

Cilan: What? I eat pet food, human food, and Poke'chow.

Ash: Y-you've got quite the appitite...

Cilan: My brothers think its weird...

Ash: *rubs his back* So, you have a unique taste in food, thats just what makes you special, and if you want I can serve you all three dishes of food you said you like.

Cilan: Really?

Ash: Its no big deal really, I just want you to be happy.

Cilan: Thanks...

Ash: No prob. Just sit tight for a bit.

*so Ash prepared the food, and after about a good 45 mins. its was ready...*

Cilan: *sniffs* Mmmm... smells really good...

Ash: *gives him three different bowls* Heres yours; the food I made, fox or dog food, and since you are a kitsune and they use fire based attacks, heres some fire type pokemon food.

Cilan: Whoa... all this for me...?

Ash: Yes, now eat up and let me know if you want more.

Cilan: I will... thanks... *noms*

Ash: No prob...

*two more helpings later...*

Cilan: *groans*

Ash You ok?

Cilan: No... I ate too much...

Ash: Well, let me see if i can make it better for you... *starts to rub his belly*

Cilan: *tenses up*

Ash: *stops* S-sorry...

Cilan: *glances at him* I didn't say stop...

Ash: *continues*

Cilan: *purrs a little*

Ash: *hears him* Thats odd...

Cilan: What?

Ash: You're a fox, a canine to be exact... yet you purr like a cat...

Cilan: Its just something that helps me feel better.

Ash: *gives him an anacid* This should help with any pain.

Cilan: Thanks... *takes it and sighs*

Ash: Hey Cilan...?

Cilan: Yeah?

Ash: I know its not none of my business, but where are your parents?

Cilan: *gets really quiet*

Ash: *mentally* _I think I touched a nerve..._

Cilan: They're... dead...

Ash: Oh... sorry to hear that...

Cilan: *looks at the sky sadly* Sometimes... I just wish I could see them again...

Ash: Well on our travels, maybe you can point out the cemetary they're at and we can pay our respects.

Cilan: Thats impossible...

Ash: Why?

Cilan: I dunno where they're buried at...

Ash: Huh... do you have any clues at all as to where they could be?

*silance*

Ash: Cilan?

Cilan: *soundly sleeping*

Ash: *smiles and drapes a blanket over him* Sleep well...

*the next morning...*

Ash: *gently shakes him* Cilan, time to wake up...

Cilan: *mutters* Just five more minutes...

Ash: *sweatdrops* Not a morning fox I see...

Cilan: *pulls the blanket up to sheild his eyes*

Ash: *has some fruit gathered*

Cilan: *sniffs the fruit and wakes up*

Ash: Feeling better?

Cilan: Yeah... *gets an apple*

Ash: Hey I had an idea so you wouldn't be poached, but I hope its ok with you.

Cilan: What is it?

Ash: What if you were to act like my dog? Only a really sick person would try to take you away and you would have to wear a collar, just to be safe. So you like the idea?

Cilan: Alright, just as long as the collar isn't choking, I'm in.

Ash: Ok, then. Well once you're finished eating, we can proceed to the next town. I think they have a pet shop.

Cilan: *plants the apple seeds and waters them* Ok, I'm ready now.

Ash: Then lets go!

*few hours later...*

Cilan: And we made it! *pause* I'm hungry...

Ash: Lets go to the pet shop and afterward we'll go to the Pokemon Center.

Cilan: Whats there?

Ash: An all you can eat buffet.

Cilan: *eyes sparkle happily*

Ash: IKR?

*they go into the pet shop*

Cilan: *feels a twinge of excitement* This place... makes me feel good for some reason...

Ash: Huh... wonder why... *notices the collars* ah, heres the collars!

Cilan: *looking at all the green ones and comes across the perfect one*

Ash: You want that one?

Cilan: Yeah! It even has a bell attached!

Ash: Ok I'll get it for you. Now we just need to make an info tag, just in case you get lost they'll know wo to take you to.

Cilan: Alright.

Ash: *looking at the tags* Ah, how about this one? You're really bright like the sun, so why not?

Cilan: *distracted by a squeaky toy*

Ash: *sweatdrops; mentally* _No wonder Cress called him a 'puppy', he has the mind of one..._

Ash: *pays for the collar and tag* Cilan, time to go!

Cilan: *goes over by him* Already?! Awwww...

Ash: Don't worry, we'll find more pet shops on our journey. *slips the collar on him* Well?

Cilan: *walks over to an outdoor mirror* I like it... its really comfy... thanx... *takes off his cloak and puts it up* now I can finally stop wearing that thing!

Ash: Be free and be yourself... now lets go. I know a certain fox who needs his belly filled.

*so they go to the Center...*

Ash: I'll get us a room, you wait in the buffet.

Cilan: Ok *heads to the buffet and looks around as it was empty except for the staff* Oooh! Ice cream! *goes over and tilts his head over where it comes out and pulls the lever*

*the ice cream comes out and goes in his mouth...*

Cilan: Mmmm... must have more! *continues*

*meanwhile with Ash*

Ash: *sets their backpacks down* Hmm... hope Cilan stays outta trouble while I get ready for lunch...

*meanwhile again...*

Cilan: *is full of ice cream* Ugh... so much... wonder what else they got... *notices the desserts* I'm in heaven... *goes over to the desserts and noms*

*after a while... he starts feeling sick...*

Cilan: ...No more... please...

?: No more what?

Cilan: *opens one eye and notices Ash there*

Ash: What happened?!

Cilan: I don't feel so good... thats what happened...

Ash: Hmmm... *press down on his belly*

Cilan: *whimpers* Please... it hurts...

Ash: Well, you stuffed yourself with something... but what?

Cilan: A lot of ice cream... pies... cakes...cookies...

Ash: No wonder you got a bellyache... c'mon... *picks him up* lets get you cleaned up and put you to bed...

Cilan: *nods quietly*

*after a little while...*

Ash: *tucks Cilan in* There now... just rest and hopefully you'll feel better later...

Cilan: I'm sorry...

Ash: For what?

Cilan: I should've waited... but I got so carried away...

Ash: *strokes his ears* Its ok, Cilan... we all make mistakes... now just rest... I'll be back up to check on you later...

Cilan: *nods and starts purring*

Ash: Purring... and you're sick and in pain? Think I read that in a book about cats once... *leaves*

*so Cilan is now suffering a stomachache from too many sweet treats... whats Ash gonna do now that his pet fox is currently outta commission? Stay tuned...*


End file.
